


I’m Yours

by RatsInMySocks



Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: Other, Trans Male Character, catboy Eminem, trans eminem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatsInMySocks/pseuds/RatsInMySocks
Summary: Written by @snappleofficial on tumblr
Relationships: Eminem/reader
Kudos: 5





	I’m Yours

Today is the day. You've been looking for someone for 2 years since your last boyfriend, Ben, died. It's a shame how he went too. He was destroying college liberals when he got slightly winded from talking too much and fell down and died right there. You decided to get a dating app called "subway surfers" and you searched for the partner of your dreams for 6 months until you found him. His name on the app was "Eminem (Marshall Bruce Mathers III)". You were a perfect match from the start. Your conversation started with him sending an ass pic. You responded with "awww🥺🥺". The next message you got read "let's go on a date, champ". "Zoo wee mama!" You responded as a yes. You made plans with him and decided to meet at the red lobster next to the morgue/epic games headquarters. You get to chatting and eventually Eminem looks into your brown orbs on your brown orbs and says "Theres something i need to tell you". Your little chocolate candy sighs and continues. "I'm trans." He rips his grey hoodie off revealing a binder with the words "slim shady" on it. "I accept you, my baaaka" you say. He hugs you and thanks you for being supportive. After you ate your 6 course meal of hair, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) blue rays, 2 and a half bricks, flash drives with every youtube video on the channel Guga Foods, tears, and dryer lint, you went back to your house. You walk into your Hotel Transylvania 2 themed living room and watch School Of Rock starting jack black and every single game theory fnaf video and your multicolored snack starts to get tired. He nuzzles your chest and purrs and falls asleep in your lap 🥺.


End file.
